


Happily Ever After

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, King!Bucky, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Bucky has a tendency to rule with an iron fist, he can be strict when it comes to the rules, but whenever you enter a room he starts to show a softer side.





	Happily Ever After

Before you had ever come into his life Bucky had ruled his kingdom with an iron fist. He wasn’t cruel, but he didn’t have time for disorder and chaos to run rampant in his kingdom. They had just won back their freedom from an enemy kingdom and Bucky was determined to never allow that again. He wouldn’t see his people suffer like that. **  
**

Your marriage to the king had been an arranged one, as were most marriages between the royals. Your father and Bucky had worked out a treaty together to help free his kingdom from Thanos and his Black Order. In return for his help and to help make sure the alliance stronger you were betrothed to Bucky.

You hadn’t officially met him yet, but you and your ladies in waiting had spied on the meeting between Bucky and your father. “King James is certainly very handsome,” Wanda had whispered in your ear.

“You’re very lucky,” Natasha whispered back. “I hear his strict demeanor is all an act, and that he’s actually a very soft King, but after all his kingdom has suffered he needs to put up a stronger front so that nothing bad ever happens to his people again.”

You touched your hand to the wall in front of you as you watched Bucky sign his name on the treaty your father put in front of him. “Do you think I could ever grow to love him?” You looked between your two ladies, worry etching your features. “I don’t even know the man.”

Wanda squeezed your hand reassuringly, “I think you will, Princess. It will take some time of course, but I believe you and King James will find happiness together.”

That had been six months ago, you were now on your way to Bucky’s kingdom with Wanda and Natasha sitting close beside you. You felt jittery as your carriage rode over the bumps in the road and pulled your closer to your future husband. You stared out the window at the passing scenery and couldn’t deny how beautiful the land was.

When you arrived at the palace you were greeted by a tall blond man who smiled kindly at you, “My name is Steven Rogers, I’m King James’s right-hand man, if you would follow me, Princess, I’ll get you and your ladies settled in before you meet with King James.”

You followed him in flanked by yours and Bucky’s guards. The grounds were vibrant and filled with all kinds of flowers, and inside was just as immaculate. Paintings of the former rulers hung on the walls and there were so many windows to let in the light from the sun.

You could hear Wanda and Natasha whispering behind you as you walked beside Steve, “Is King James very busy?” You questioned as you headed for the second level of the castle.

Steve considered his words for a moment, “At the moment yes, he’s planning a celebration to welcome you to the kingdom and as sort of an independence day celebration to officially mark our freedom from Thanos and his Black Order.”

“That’ll be good for the people,” you said as you fiddled with your hands. The two of you stopped in front of the doors to your new room.

“This is where you will stay until you and King James are married. He’s left a dress out that he wants you to wear tonight to the party. I will come and get you when the time to leave for the party is,” he bowed and backed away from you and the others.

Your guards stayed positioned outside your rooms as you, Wanda, and Natasha entered the new room. Natasha and Wanda had a room on either side of yours so that they were close by. The dress was beautiful and simple, a deep, royal blue with a few pearls sewn onto the bodice of the dress.

“He certainly does have impeccable taste,” Natasha said as she felt the smooth fabric between her fingers. “Come on, let’s get you ready.”

They helped you out of the dress you had arrived in and quickly washed off any dirt and grime from the road before helping you into the dress that Bucky had picked out for you. Natasha and Wanda both agreed that it suited you well. 

A few hours later Steve returned and offered his arm to you. “He won’t say this, but he’s excited to meet you,” Steve whispered so that the others wouldn’t hear.

“You’re not just saying that are you, Sir Steven?” You glanced up and caught him smiling at you.

“No, Bucky may seem tough on the outside, but once you get to know him better you’ll see that he’s soft on the inside.” Steve patted your hand reassuringly and led you out into the gardens that you had admired earlier.

Music filled the space and people were dancing and laughing together. You spotted Bucky standing and smiling softly to himself as he watched his people celebrate their new found freedom. You liked his smile, even if it was just a small one. You liked the way it lit up his blue eyes.

He glanced your way and froze on the spot, his eyes widening a fraction. Steve chuckled, “Ah I knew that would be his reaction.” You couldn’t find the words to say at that moment so you kept your mouth closed and tried to focus on breathing as you got closer to your future husband. This was it, there was no turning back now. “King James, I would like to introduce you to Princess Y/N, your future bride.” He bowed and stepped back as you curtsied to Bucky.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, King James,” you said softly.

When you stood back up and met his gaze he was still staring at you with that bewildered look. Steve cleared his throat which seemed to startle Bucky out of his daze. “Welcome Princess, I hope you’ll enjoy our little celebration tonight.” He gestured out to the crowd. You turned and looked as more people had joined the dancing. “Go, enjoy yourself.”

You looked back at him with a questioning gaze, you had figured that he would want you to stay near him for the night, but nodded his head and let your ladies in waiting drag out with the others. He watched you smile and twirl with your friends and his people. Steve came to stand beside him. 

“What did I say?”

Bucky nudged his best friend, “There’s no need to gloat, Steve.”

“I told you that she was beautiful, Buck,” Steve grinned. “You should join her, have some fun. It’s been so long since any of us have let our hair down and just let ourselves be free.”

“And what are you going to do?” Bucky turned and arched an eyebrow at his friend. “Are you going to ask the one named Natasha to dance with you?”

Steve smirked, “Maybe I will, but only if you promise to share one dance with your bride to be.”

Bucky sighed, “Fine, you win.”

“I always do,” Steve said as he bound over to where Natasha was still dancing with you and asked her for a turn. Bucky watched as you and Wanda giggled at Natasha’s reddening cheeks as Steve led her away from her friends and pulled her into his arms.

Bucky wasn’t far behind him, his heart pounding harder with each step closer to you. You and Wanda paused when you noticed him coming your way. Wanda whispered a “have fun” in your ear and disappeared into the crowd leaving you alone.

“May I have this dance?” He asked as he held out his hand to you. You gently placed your hand in his and let him lead you around the makeshift dancefloor. That night he walked you to your room and brushed a kiss across your knuckles.

As the weeks dragged on and your wedding got closer Bucky opened up to you more. You watched him with the others, how he put on a strong front, but when you were there he was a bit softer. You could see how much he cared about his people and how he took each complaint and problem seriously.

One night he knocked on your door and you let him inside. He pulled you into his arms and kissed your lips. Your back was pressed against the door and he was cupping your face with his hands. This wasn’t the first late night visit you had received from him.

The two of you had grown closer as the weeks drew on and you felt comfortable letting your soon to be husband into your room. “Bucky,” you whispered. “The wedding is in two days, can we at least try to be decent until then?”

He grinned and kissed your neck which only made you sigh and melt more into him than you already were. “I don’t see the harm when we’re going to be married soon enough anyway. No one will judge us.”

“What if someone walks in?” You giggled as he nipped at your sensitive skin with his teeth.

“Again, what difference does it make?” He moved you back toward the bed and looked down at you, his expression softening, “If you want me to leave I will, but we’re going to be married anyway, no one will judge us for getting more comfortable with one another.”

You shook your head and ran your fingers through his hair, you loved how soft it was, “No, please stay with me.”

He grinned, happy that you wanted him there with you. “I can’t wait until you move into my chambers with me and we don’t have to keep up this silly pretense that we’re not already sharing a bed with one another.”

You brushed some of his hair out of his face, “Are you sure you won’t tire of me?”

“Never,” he murmured as he kissed you again before the two of you got into bed together and stayed in each other’s arms until the first rays of sunlight began to bathe the room in a buttery glow.

Two years after you were married, you and Bucky were still just as happy as the first day of your marriage. There had been peace and prosperity throughout the land and you were happy spending your days with Bucky.

He still ruled with an iron fist, but the people saw a change in him whenever you entered a room. His eyes would soften and his voice didn’t have the same hardened tone as when you weren’t there to witness it.

Sometimes he would hold your hand and kiss it when he felt like it.

The young village girls that would come to the palace grounds in the summer to help tend to the gardens would stare dreamily at you and Bucky as you weaved through the pathways hand in hand together.

“I want a marriage like theirs one day,” Michelle said to Cassie.

Cassie nudged her friend, “I’m sure if you accepted Peter’s invitations to accompany him on outings you could find that same happiness with him as our King and Queen have found with each other.”

Michelle smiled, “Maybe I will.”

You waved to the two young girls watching you and they enthusiastically waved back. “I bet you they’re saying how they hope that they have a marriage like ours one day,” you told your husband as you tore your eyes away from the young girls.

“And what makes you say that, my love?” He smiled down at you before kissing the top of your head.

“Just by the way they’re looking at us,” you told him. “They have that dreamy far off look that most girls get when they think about love and marriages.”

“Were you like that?”

You nodded, “I was. I wanted my happily ever after.”

The two of you paused and Bucky turned to face you, “And have you found it?”

You reached up and kissed him, your heart fluttering like it did every time you kissed him. “I did.”

He kissed you again and wrapped his arms around you, smiling when he heard the giggles coming from the two girls behind you.

Yes, you had found your happily ever after with Bucky. Just like Wanda had predicted you would.


End file.
